


hole in my ear (and my heart)

by counting2fifteen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Ear Piercings, M/M, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Dan goes to college and decides to pierce his ears. Phil is his RA.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	hole in my ear (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com) for betaing and answering my numerous questions about what it’s like to pierce your own ears

Dan’s mom cried every time Dan talked about getting his ears pierced, and his dad was even worse. After the first time he ranted about how no son of his would ever mutilate his body like that, Dan just kept quiet. He clearly wouldn’t be able to pierce his ears until he was 18 anyway. There was no point in making his parents mad for no reason.

Then, Dan went to uni. Finally, he had the freedom to make all the stupid decisions his parents always told him not to, which is why he found himself in his dorm room with a sewing needle, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a brand new set of earrings.

There was just one thing left. “Anyone have any ice? I’m going to pierce my ears,” he texted in his dorm hall’s group chat.

His RA, whose name Dan had missed at orientation, then never bothered to learn- he was literally saved in Dan’s phone as “RA”, responded with disturbing speed.

“I’ll be there in a minute!!!”

Dan groaned. That was way too many exclamation points for ten am on a Saturday morning.

True to his word, though, less than a minute later, his RA knocked at his door, panting and holding a cup full of ice.

“Sorry,” he said, stepping into Dan’s room. “The dining hall was kind of crowded.”

Dan felt his face turn red. The dining hall. _Of course._ Why hadn’t he just gotten ice from the dining hall?

“Anyway,” his RA said, “Do you know what you’re doing? Because I don’t. The needle should be sterile, of course- oh fuck. I forgot the rubbing alcohol.”

“I’ve got it,” Dan said.

His RA took a deep breath. “Okay. So. Do you know what you’re doing?”

Dan shrugged. “Sure. You just stab your ear with the needle and then you put the earring in and try not to get infected.”

His RA hesitated, clearly wanting to contradict Dan, but not knowing enough to do so.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Dan said, scooping an ice cube out of his RA’s cup and putting it to his ear. He tried to ignore his RA just standing there awkwardly- Dan had sort of expected he would leave after bringing him ice.

He held the ice cube there until his ear was completely numb, water trickling uncomfortably down his neck. Then he positioned his thumbtack properly and started to work it through his ear.

Dan knew he probably was supposed to push it through quickly, but he couldn’t bring himself too. He started to feel a bit light-headed, but he kept pushing it.

When it finally went through, he pulled it out as quickly as he could, and with shaking fingers he put his new earring into his ear. It took him more than one try.

When he pulled his hand back, his finger came back red.

Everything went black.

***

“Are you okay?” His RA’s blue eyes were floating above him.

Dan tried to sit up, then flopped back down. “No,” he said.

His RA frowned. “Let me get you some water,” he said, disappearing.

By the time he returned, Dan had managed to sit up.

“Here you go,” his RA said, putting the glass of water in Dan’s hands. “I brought some food too,” he said, displaying a selection of granola bars. “That’s what they said to do in training if people faint.”

“I didn’t faint,” Dan said, shoving a granola bar into his mouth.

“Okay,” his RA said, the corners of his lips tugging up.

“I didn’t,” Dan insisted.

“Okay,” his RA said, now looking downright amused.

Dan wiped the crumbs away from his mouth. “Okay, I’m ready for the other ear.”

His RA paled. “Dan, I don’t think-”

“It’ll be fine. I think I just wasn’t ready the first time.” Dan reached for the sewing needle.

His RA shook his head. “At least let me do it this time,” he said.

Dan considered. “Fine.”

The RA nodded, scooping an ice cube out of his cup to press to Dan’s ear. “Let me know when you think it’s numb enough,” he said.

Dan nodded. The ice cube stung at first, but his ear quickly went numb. “Ready,” he said.

The RA stabbed the needle into Dan’s ear. Dan winced in pain.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” his RA said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Dan lied.

His RA quickly put the earring through the hole. Dan yelped.

“There you go,” his RA said.

Dan glanced in the mirror. He tilted his head. There was some blood trickling down from his ears, but his earrings, he had to admit, looked sexy as hell. And there were probably some people who would be into the blood too.

His RA, unfortunately did not look like he was into it. He handed Dan a tissue and looked like he might pass out.

Dan took it, dabbing at his ears. “Thanks,” he said.

“Yeah, no problem,” his RA said, still looking slightly queasy. “Uh, if you don’t need anything else I’m just going to-”

“Well,” Dan said. “Please don’t be mad, but I kind of never got your name and then it was too late to ask but I really hope we can hang out again sometime in less bloody circumstances-”

His RA laughed. “I’m Phil,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Dan.”

Dan smiled. “Nice to meet you too, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> like/rb on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/190868517043/hole-in-my-heart-and-ear) if you like


End file.
